


截断的红线一

by chen_eternal



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Family Drama, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, ntr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chen_eternal/pseuds/chen_eternal
Summary: 是月歌企划后辈组SolidS的ABO雷文私设一锅、真.父母子女、乱伦多角恋、家庭伦理剧、NTRshiki（A）X rikka（O）已婚有子、双出轨，女儿tubasa（O），儿子dai（A），分别有恋父/恋母情节以上全员皆为男性，不怕死就来吧





	截断的红线一

“……大？”  
　　搅拌着手里的蔬菜奶油汤出神，直到里津花叫了几声，大才下意识的应了模糊的词句。抬头一看，一如既往穿着暖色调针织衫的母亲正担忧的望着他，墙上的表针显示八点一刻的字样。  
　　“是差不多出门的时间了，早课没关系吗？”  
　　虽然是男性，却留着半长的卷发，容貌也美丽的不可方物的、近乎超越女性的男子。实在难以用父亲来称呼，加之本人也没有拒绝的意愿，长达19年的人生里，和姐姐一样，一直称呼着生育自己的omega男性为母亲。虽然在法律意义上这样的称谓并不存在质疑，但同为omega男性的姐姐认为与其在意alpha还是omega，首先男女有别，要求他除了在家里，别的时候一并用“翼”称呼。  
　　“啊…嗯，刚才来了短信，说第一节调课。”  
　　悄悄抬眼看了看穿着鹅黄围裙的背影，大又安静的底下头，继续对付没喝完的蔬菜汤。  
　　“是吗，那再好好休息一会吧，今天的蔬菜汤可能不太和你口味，不喜欢的话不喝也没关系。”  
　　“……不，没有的事。”  
　　他撒谎了，无论是怎么努力都难以下咽的蔬菜汤，还是早上调课的通知，都不过是他想在饭桌上留恋的再看一会的借口。

　　年幼时候起父亲就从事十分忙碌且经常出差的工作，刚开始还能在家里呆上半月，不知什么时候起，一个月里只有五六天在家住。即使能回家也是早出晚归，已经记不清上次全家出门兜风是什么时候了。有时回家发现玄关多了一双鞋，看到的也只是点着烟坐在沙发上喝酒的父亲，母亲则十有八九正在厨房准备下酒菜。或者两个人一齐消失，只留下淡淡的费洛蒙味道和卧室门也挡不住的淫乱声音。  
　　“脸色看起来不太好，是生长痛吗，还是拉伤的肌肉又不舒服了？”  
　　剩下三分之一的蔬菜汤还是和碗一起被收走了，十几年过去近乎容貌未改的母亲伸手摸了摸他的脸颊，与发色一样粉红的嘴唇在晨曦的阳光下显得通透润泽，像新鲜的水蜜桃。  
　　“肩膀，感觉差不多好了。”  
　　继承父亲优秀基因的年轻alpha拥有令人咋舌的恢复能力和生长力，长期以来受到过不少因恢复过快造成的烦恼，在励志成为游泳运动员的时日里，擅长按摩的母亲帮了不少忙。但是自从自己因伤放弃梦想，姐姐为了方便工作搬出去住后，这样过剩的关心和肌肤接触越来越多了。那样细长有力的手指，比起按摩更应该去弹钢琴，omega在肩胛和手臂肌肉上游移的指尖，散发出淡淡的成熟蜜桃香气，钻入年轻alpha的鼻腔，一次次撩拨着他的心。  
　　“是吗，那就再按摩一下吧。”  
　　似乎没听见他的辩解一般，那人把洗好的碗放回碗架，回头柔柔的笑了。

　　午后收到了“今天有急事，晚饭放在冰箱里记得热一热吃”的短信，并没有多余的想法却还是抵抗不了在意的心情，给姐姐发短信问发生了什么，只得到“最近很忙，没回过家”的回复。百般无奈之下只能闷着头先回到家里，打开冰箱后才想起进门时不太对劲——母亲已经有急事出去家里的防盗门却并没有反锁，客厅和厨房显现出与平时不同的混乱感。第一反映是家里来过贼，在客厅排查了一遍后却发现并没有丢失什么东西，贵重物品完好无损，只有几处存储区被翻乱了，东西落在外面。满怀疑惑的上了二楼，和平时看见的模样并无二致，只是主卧房门紧闭，通向那面的木地板上留下几滩水渍，沾湿了他的袜子。  
　　略带潮湿的甜蜜味道刺的他头皮发麻，原本侦查一遍之后就报警的打算消失的无影无踪，脑海里萦绕的事情一件一件变成浆糊，他感受到理智正在脱离肉体，无法控制的看着自己一步步走过去，从书房左手第二格抽屉里拿出钥匙插进主卧的锁孔，手掌捏住门把猛的用力打开。  
他知道里面有什么，他也正期望着这样的结果。  
　　青春期开始就在他梦境里循环往复的景色，正真真切切的呈现在他眼里，比每一次无法抑制的梦境更为真实。药片和针剂甚至发出噪音的小玩具掉了一地，掺有抑制剂的加湿喷雾也无法阻挡熟的通透快要坠地的蜜桃气味。在他面前永远冷静温柔散发着薄荷香味的母亲，正在无数衣料被褥堆砌的中心，把清晨方才抚摸过他的手伸进后孔，另一只手揉捏着鼓胀的乳尖，发出比他听到过的任何一次都更为难耐的悲鸣。他早晨梳好的头发已经滚的散乱，眼泪与沁出的汗混杂着漏下的唾液弄湿了鬓角的发丝，像脖颈抵着刀尖的人鱼。  
　　粉红的人鱼看见他，朦胧的眼底透过一瞬惊慌，猛的挣扎起来。可他并没有给对方挣扎的机会，猛的抓住那个人的手腕，企图把塞入的指节都拔出来。他知道自己在做什么，或许也不知道自己在做什么，裤子里的东西涨的发痛，溢出的前液几乎沾湿了裆部变得又热又重。他花了一秒解开了禁锢，那人的手也在同时被抽了出来，顾不上手腕已经被捏的青紫，瞪着惊恐的眼睛发出断断续续的声音。  
　　“大…等等、我是……”  
　　没来得及说完就被入侵了，雪白柔软的脊背反弯成弓形，声音也变得甜腻起来，抓着的手被扭曲成正常男性难以达到的弯曲度，一边摇头却一边把屁股往后靠。忍不住跪上去像犬科动物一样来回动腰，伸进去的柔软的里头紧咬着抽搐，下腹一片泥泞，挤出的水液弄脏衣服下摆，沾湿的袜子也来不及脱。翻过来去捏比起一般男性略微发育的胸口，马上喊着“好痛、不要”的哭了出来，心底虽然有些桔梗扎进去般的痛感，下半身却更硬了。略带报复心理的去撞微开的生殖腔，低头吻他的嘴唇，白瓷一样纤细的男人立刻绷紧身体停止了挣扎，颤抖着身体泻出来了一点，脚趾蜷曲着盘上他的腰，一次次顶高身体经受几乎受刑的快乐。  
　　等生殖腔口顶的足够宽了，毫不犹豫的一把撞了进去，脸上和下面又立刻被液体糊成一团。舍不得他咬着嘴唇默默流泪的样子，放慢了进攻速度附身去舔掉咸味的液体，又啜饮着般去哄他松开自己的嘴唇，没想到哭的更厉害了，低头一看才发现正在用特殊的方法揉捏胸口，奶白色的汁液从尖端凝聚出来。  
　　“很涨…不做的话、会疼…”  
　　几乎是用气声在传递信息，那个人皱着眉头，努力抑制着接连不断的喘息边抿嘴笑笑，眼泪无声的滚下来。要把神经末梢都烧坏的热度似乎也被浇低几分，松开了钳制着的热碶，整个人放松的下滑，嘴唇衔住了泌出乳汁的那里。身下的人分明还未从剧烈的运动与长时间的痛哭中脱离，却边喘息着边熟练的搂上他的肩颈轻拍，像个合格的母亲那样。  
　　看不见的角落里手表的秒针颤动，让大脑恢复理智的时候仿佛很长很长，大缓缓爬上那人面前，双手捧着满是液体的脸，试图抚去泪水。  
　　“我喜欢您。”  
　　他一字一顿的开口，眼眶红润，希望对方能理解他是冷静的。  
　　“我爱你。”  
　　眼前的人缓缓闭上略红肿的眼睛，抬起下巴去凑他的唇。  
　　“我也是。”  
　　听到这样的回答，内容甜如蜜，声音却嘶哑的仿佛崩断的琴弦。

　　一夜转瞬即逝，期间哪怕听到无数次哀求也还是把自己的东西全部灌进了生殖腔，朝阳透过厚重的窗帘点亮了房间，面前人沉睡的侧脸露出略显疲惫的苍白。大伸手想去抚摸修长的睫毛，却被另一股浓厚又霸道的气味牢牢定在了原地，这股味道虽不让他觉得难闻却也充满进攻性，像给鼻腔灌进了朗姆酒。辛辣的酒香和异样的窒息感加上一往无前的气势让他颤抖，他几乎觉得自己回到了游泳赛场，此时身体正竭尽全力给缺氧的大脑输送血液和肾上腺素，企图控制他兴奋又恐惧的中枢神经。  
　　“看起来我回来晚了。”  
　　门锁响起旋转的金属机械声，他年逾不惑却依旧英俊的父亲走进卧室放下公文包，只是斜眼看了看凌乱的房间和一目了然的床铺就已经知晓了事情的全部，他毫无反应，只是转过身优雅的解开袖扣、抽松领带，脱下毫无褶皱的外套和马甲，一板一眼的挂回衣架塞进衣柜里。  
　　喉结滚动吞下唾沫的声音连自己都听的一清二楚，挣扎着从床上起来想要离开，下一秒就被只穿着衬衫的人单手摁回床铺。力度强到想重新站起来都没成功，那人双手用力把自己推到床头，知道下一秒就要被揍了认命的闭上眼睛，肩上的压力又突然消失了。眯着眼睛听见皮带解开的声音，方才已经沉寂下去的甜腻味道再次燃烧起来，渐渐融合的气味让空气都变得清新不少，液体被搅动的质感音传入耳朵。最后还是无法抑制好奇心睁开眼睛，母亲不知什么时候醒了过来，透着青紫痕迹的白皙身体横在他的眼前，双手毫无章法的挤压着自己的小腹和重新硬起来的部位，后孔因为移动流出稀薄的液体，滴落在满是湿痕的床单上，留下斑白的液滴。父亲正捏着那头发情的雌兽的下巴唇齿交合，另一只手扯掉下半身的束缚，还有些不太精神却已经不亚于自己的东西弹出来。  
　　“唔…嗯…”  
　　被眼前不寻常的景象吓的说不出话来，只能吞咽着唾沫定定的看着，感受血液充盈大脑和皮肤表层后回流再次挤向熟悉的部位。父亲终于松开钳制人下巴的手，母亲几乎直挺挺的摔下来差点砸上自己的膝盖，却毫不介意的再次凑过去，像撒娇的家猫一样用脸颊去蹭那个发烫还有些柔软的部位，如获至宝的塞进嘴里吞吐。  
　　“你比我想象中长的更像成年人了，大。”  
　　志季——大的父亲依旧保持着波澜不惊的表情，似乎只是在问孩子有没有吃过晚饭。他的手指进入与伴侣合伙折腾出两个孩子的地方来回搅动，饶有兴趣的观察流出的白液牵拉开的细腻银丝。他的手指形状修长，每每进入企图再抠挖出新鲜液体时，都引的身下口舌并用为他殷勤服务的人阵阵颤抖，大幅度扭动腰肢较紧穴口去挽留他的捉弄。房间里的喘息声和顶弄声越发急促，母亲的喉咙里发出支离破碎的呜咽，又猛的被揪紧头发拔高脑袋，喷薄的精水充满口中溢出嘴角，残液弄在脸上，他恋恋不舍的吞咽下去。  
　　“既然已经是大人了，那就教你一些学校学不到的东西吧。里津花，过去面对他坐下。”  
父亲冰冷的脸终于染上几分属于人类的血色，手指熟练的整理着眼前人脸上的脏污和凌乱的发丝，眉宇间流露出淡淡温柔。被喊到名字的母亲朦胧的眼中似乎恢复了几分清明，眯眼被整理好面庞后乖巧的转过身，握着大又一次完全觉醒的东西缓缓坐下去。  
　　“等等、可是……”  
　　“事到如今也没有害羞的必要吧。只是看了一会立刻就恢复了，精力旺盛的年轻人真是令人羡慕。”  
　　和分不清语气是哀叹还是赞许的话语相反，志季的双手扶上里津花的胸口朝顺时针蹂躏起来，拇指和食指指腹捏住比起一般男性要大一些的尖端搓揉。底下含住自己的地方立刻就收紧了，碟翅般轻薄的肩膀颤抖着，身上的人抽噎着承受丈夫略带恶趣味的协助，手指下移搓揉一片潮湿的下体，指尖捏住领口安慰般的撸动。不一会胸口就湿了一片，乳白色的汁水淅淅沥沥的被挤出来，志季示意他凑上来舔，手掌包裹住心不在焉的摇动的腰肢，强迫那人像玩具一样动起来。  
　　“虽然对于alpha而言omega的生殖腔拥有绝对的吸引力，但终究是个男人，让他舒服的地方还是在直肠这边。”  
　　安慰着前端的手被强行扯开了，双手被背在身后像打桩机一样被使用着。大的双手接替了捏住腰的工作，胯部上顶对着找到的那一点来回冲撞，偶尔把人压在胯骨位置用饱满的头部挤压那里，每到这个时候志季就会配合的手掌发力摁住里津花的小腹，这样一来被两面夹击的人就会带着哭腔拼命挣扎，像脱水的鱼般张开嘴喘息。没过一会，无人怜爱的男性器官射出淡薄的白液，落在大精壮的胸肌上。后头吃着巨物的地方也夹的大头皮发麻，没挺动两下就把东西悉数交代进那人的肚子里。  
　　里津花虚软的大腿都在抽搐，整个人瘫进身后志季的怀里，志季却并没有放过他，保持着半硬的东西塞在肚子里的状态，用带茧的指头搓揉领口，任凭怀里的人哭泣着不停的哀求，说着“真的好痛，不要，会漏出来”也丝毫没有停手的意思。一开始还能摇头抗拒的里津花也很快在残忍的快乐下放弃了挣扎，咬着口中的手指呜咽着小幅度摆动腰配合，挺动着腹部喷溅出更为稀薄的汁水。  
　　大伸出舌头舔掉弄到自己嘴角的液体，和之前泻出来的东西都不同，无色的液体味道清新，甚至在费洛蒙的吸引下出现淡淡的甜味。里津花被丢进他怀里蜜一样的喘息着，不露痕迹的舔舐着他的耳廓，依旧硬热着的东西紧贴他的小腹磨蹭，似乎仍有不少液体渐渐渗出来滴在他的肚子上。  
　　“那是潮吹，他一个人做不了。如果你舍得帮我摁住他继续的话，还能再来。”  
　　明明几乎从一开始就在喊疼，却又比之前任何一次都要更为淫乱的喷出液体，结束瞬间的声音和气味也甜腻的近乎让鼻子失灵。身为人类的部分在抽痛，性别让血液中奔腾的兽欲却在狂欢，想看，想折磨他，想把面前的猎物折磨至最后一口气，然后让他生下自己的后代。  
他最终还是把怀里的温香软玉抓了起来，志季如同预料之中般迅速的扣住伴侣的上半身，嘴角浮现出嗜虐般的微笑。他的手掌上伸掰过那人的下巴，侧头赋予一个和手上动作截然相反的、温柔的吻，然后同一张嘴中发出冰冷的号令。  
　　“大，右手捏住先端，用左手手掌的茧去摩擦他的前面，不需要停。你游的是仰泳，手掌多少该有几个茧吧。”  
　　这一次挣扎的架势比刚才还要激烈，里津花似乎连呼痛的余韵都没有了，像待宰的羔羊般哭泣颤抖着，可很快悲鸣声中又染上情欲的色泽，摆动腰肢想逃开却被紧紧扣住，每一次加快速度都能闻到比之前更为浓郁的香气。断断续续的喊着疼，双腿却像按耐不住一样夹住他的腰来回磨蹭，大腿内侧的温热的皮肤贴在略显低温的腰上，几乎能感受到脉搏，脚趾抓紧又松开。胸口分泌乳汁的地方也再次鼓胀起来，在液体的浸渍下透出润泽的反光，红润硬挺的乳头像颗小石子。  
　　“不行、憋不住了…要漏出来、好舒服……”  
看着那人半躺下去双手抓着后面人的臂膀，志季心平气和的揉着他绷紧的肚子。大不禁有些怀疑眼前真的是应该存在的景象吗，甚至开始思考莫非生下孩子时所经历的也相差不大吗。后孔已经像破水般流出大量滑腻的腺液，不禁有种自己放在里头硬挺的东西和吸水涨大的海参没什么区别的错觉。  
　　很快里津花在语无伦次的甜腻喘息声里又潮吹了，按照志季的指令继续搓揉柱体，甜美的汁水顺着他顶腰的动作一股一股的飞溅，甚至弄脏了床头柜和地板，之后那个部位就好像关不紧的水龙头一样断断续续的漫出小股的液体。里津花正趴在他身上抽噎，身后的志季俯下身去吻那片薄薄的脊背，就着后孔一塌糊涂的液体从含住东西的边缘把手指塞进去。  
等大反应过来身上的两个人想做什么的时候，里津花已经恢复了情绪，配合的直起身体方便另一根东西进入。还没等完全进来，志季已经夺取主导权开始来回抽送，滚烫硬挺的边缘顶到自己那里，加上裹着的肉壁食髓知味的抽搐蠕动，差点瞬间就投降了。刚想问这样乱来没问题吗，又突然回忆起这是生过两个孩子的人，比起孩子的大小这个程度还不至于担忧吧。里津花附在他的胸口，随着身后的律动发出喜悦的呻吟，在他进攻时一直死守绷紧的生殖腔早已松开化成一摊水，只是偶尔调整角度将些许头部插入腔体，面前这具早已定主的身体就会顺从的抬高腹部挺直腰背方便进入。  
　　志季完全进入生殖腔的时候，那人的后孔已经湿的不成样子，体液在床单的凹陷处留下成片的水痕，仿佛雨后街角的水洼。两边都被占领来回挺动，那个人从喉咙里发出满足的呻吟，全身皮肤泛出瑰丽的粉红色，他尝试着回头配合律动一下又一下的与丈夫亲吻，神情沉醉而恍惚。抵着前列腺的自己的东西也能感受到内壁喜悦的律动，滑溜又湿润的穴口依旧在徒劳的做无用功，无数次不愿放弃般咬紧体内的另一块热碶，企图将仅剩的汁液也榨出来。不仅气势被完全盖过，主导权也完全被剥夺，几乎在被当成人形按摩棒使用的感觉令人非常不悦，却无论如何也想不到解决方法。像是为了发泄心中的无名火一样朝着他的敏感点猛的冲刺，把自己的种子浇在那具湿热的身体里。  
　　  
　　结束这一回合后感觉体内的热度终于下降了，边感受着那个肆意妄为的部位血液的流失边乖巧的退出来。黑雾般的罪恶感囤积在胸腔里，呆滞的倚在床边咀嚼内心冰凉的触感和口中苦涩的懊悔。听见背后床板发出摇晃的吱呀声响，如同困兽的两人之间扔在继续，只余一人疼爱的母亲被跩着头发狠狠摁进床单里，动作粗暴的父亲摁住他的肩胛，像要捣碎身下的人一样挺动比动作还要凶悍的性器。比之前浓郁数倍的气味令人呼吸困难，埋在枕头里的人喉咙深处发出呜噜噜的声音，纵使在这样根本可以称为家暴的情况下，他却依旧努力的操纵手指去够摁着自己肩膀的指节。父亲喘着粗气，撩开额前的头发，松开手去握触过来的指节，两人十指相扣。他胯下青紫的物体根部在肉眼可见的状态撑大，而后他再次把胯下的热碶整个嵌进伴侣柔软容纳他的部位里，附身一口咬住对方的后颈，尖利的犬齿陷入柔弱的肌肤，沁出两道血丝。  
突然意识到这个神圣而又非人的景象里自己是不应该出现的，落荒而逃一般冲出主卧，在门口捂住双耳不知所措的跪倒在地。对于野兽纠缠显得太过单薄的房门抵挡不住蒸腾的信息素和年轻alpha太过敏锐的听觉。唇齿交合的水渍声和情难自抑的喘息声完全透过了门板，几乎贴住他的耳孔播放，母亲一次又一次的，热烈的、甜腻的，无数遍呼唤着丈夫的名字。


End file.
